


We Can Hear You

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Michael and Cordelia are Married, Michael is a human, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: A weekend trip to visit another branch of the Coven doesn't go so well when Cordelia and Michael end up in close quarters with Madison, Zoe, and Queenie in a hotel. They can hear them have sex. When Michael and Cordelia accidental drink an aphrodisiac, the situation is way worse for the three witches.





	We Can Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> Cordelia & Michael are married.  
> Michael's a human.  
> Didn't proofread, so there may be mistakes.

They were all packed in an Uber on the way to a hotel. They had all been to a meeting at the new Miami branch of the Coven. “I can’t be the only one pissed that they’re making us stay in a hotel for the weekend,” Madison said with a bitchy tone in her voice.

Cordelia looked over at Michael and rolled her eyes. He’d came along for the trip to be with Cordelia, even though he wasn’t allowed in the meetings. Mallory had to sit on Coco’s lap in the front seat by the driver. Cordelia, Michael, Myrtle, and Misty had squeezed into the middle row of seats, while Madison, Queenie, and Zoe were in the back.

Cordelia turned to look at Madison, “They didn’t have enough rooms for us. It’s not that bad.”

Madison had a harsh look on her face as she replied, “It sucks ass.” Cordelia turned back around, not wanting to deal with her negativity. She heard Madison’s smart-ass remark to Zoe and Queenie of, “As long as I don’t have to room with Cordy and Michael. They’ve been married three years and they’re still hot and heavy.”

Without looking back, Cordelia calmly said, “We can hear you.”

“It was meant for you to hear. I don’t want to have to listen to you screwing in the middle of the night. We all hear it enough at Miss Robichaux’s, believe me,” came the snotty reply. Cordelia ignored her. She knew the more she would reply, the worse it would make Madison.

After booking rooms and checking in at a nearby hotel, they all had to listen to Madison’s bitch fit all the way to the fourth floor. On one end of the hallway, Myrtle, Misty, Mallory and Coco were going to share a room with two full beds. On the other end was the room the rest of them were going to share. It had three full beds. Two of the beds were side-by-side on the farthest side of the room. There was another bed on the other side of the bathroom.

The room was set up similar to being two separate rooms, with their own TV’s, but the only thing that separated them were two room dividers that pulled across like curtains. There was a divider on each side of the small kitchen area and the bathroom door. It had already been decided that Zoe and Queenie would share a bed, and Madison would take the one beside them.

She thought she was too good to share a bed. Zoe and Queenie agreed to keep from arguing and because neither of them was thrilled at the idea of having to share a bed with her. Cordelia and Michael were going to take the other bed and they were going to pull the dividers across the small space to create as much privacy as possible.

When they were all turning their beds down and getting ready to settle in for the night, Madison stepped up to grab the divider on her, Queenie’s, and Zoe’s side of the room. Before she pulled it across, she coldly looked at Cordelia, “These aren’t going to do shit to keep out noise. Keep that in mind.”

Her divider went across. Cordelia followed suit by pulling the other divider across. Cordelia and Michael changed into their night clothes, turned the light off on their side of the room, and got into bed. Michael only had pajama pants on, Cordelia was wearing a pink silk tank top and matching shorts.

They could hear the other girls still watching TV. Cordelia was laying on her back, Michael was turned toward her with his arm across her waist. They were both so freaking drawn to each other, that they quickly found themselves in a very heated make out session. They found one another to be so hot. They could rarely sleep in the same bed and go all night without having sex.

Michael’s hand went up her shirt. She let him play with her breasts for a while. He had her nipples hardened into peaks. They were incredibly sensitive to the touch. She arched into him as she nibbled on his bottom lip. She felt his hand sliding down until it made its way inside her underwear. She was already wet and when his finger started slowly stroking her clit, well...she craved to feel more of him.

Michael was the one to pull out of the kiss. He whispered, "Do you want to?" She whispered back, "I want to say no out of respect for them, but I want you so bad that I'm practically aching." His finger was making her clit throb. He knew that slow, teasing touch made her need him.

“Is that a yes?” he asked.

“Yes.”

He took her top off and went ahead with pulling her shorts and underwear off. He got between her legs. Cordelia stuck her hand down his pants and underwear to gently grab his dick. She stroked him, he was already nice and hard for her. Feeling him like that made her need increase.

She pulled her hand out to pull his pants and underwear down his hips. He finished taking them off. Cordelia reached down to grab him again and he brushed her hand away. “Not yet,” he said. Then, she felt him push two fingers inside her and he disappeared under the sheet.

He lightly kissed at her clit as his fingers started slowly thrusting. He started flicking his tongue directly on her swollen bundle of nerves. She felt her leg muscles tense as she struggled to hold in a moan.

She had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep quiet when his fingers pushed fully inside to stay as he curled them up to hit her g-spot over and over again. She gripped onto the sheet with her other hand when he sucked her clit into his mouth. He synced up his sucks and the flicks of his tongue with the curling of his fingers.

As hard as she tried, a few moans still slipped out. Michael always got her off relatively quickly when he did this. She loved it, but it made it extremely difficult to stay quiet. She moaned louder as she grinded against him.

She felt Michael’s hand, that was holding onto her thigh, push her down against the mattress to keep her still for him. “ _Ohhh…_ ” She bit her palm. Michael knew whenever he did that it always finished her off. Her back arched as she panted and moaned through the very pleasurable orgasm.

Biting her hand did little to help with the noise. Queenie looked over at Madison and Zoe, “They’re over there having sex right now.” She was the closest to their side of the room. Zoe was sitting beside her on the bed, “Yeah, I can hear them…well, her.”

Madison sighed dramatically and muttered, “How good must the sex be if they can’t keep their hands off each other for one fucking night? Tomorrow night will be the same damn way.”

Cordelia came back down, and Michael crawled up between her legs. He looked down at her, “Is this how you want it?” She quietly replied, “I want to be on top.” He climbed off of her so she could straddle him.

She gently pulled to his bicep, “Sit up, I want you to hold me.”

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She lifted her body up and sank down on him with a sensual moan. She held onto his shoulder and bicep as she rode him. She always thought he felt so great inside of her. “ _Ohhh…_ ”

“Shh…shh,” Michael tried to shush her. He knew the girls had to hear her, and she seemed like she couldn’t contain herself. He soothingly rubbed the smooth skin on her back. It was fantastic for him too, but he could stay quiet. Cordelia was another story…she tried and could manage it most of the time, but there was always a point where the moans of pleasure would come out. 

When she moaned his name, he tried to shush her again, “Shh, baby…they can hear us.”

Sure enough, Madison yelled, “Cordy! Either stop fucking him or let him gag you!” Queenie looked over at Madison and said, “Maybe if we turn the TV up, we can tune her out.” Zoe groaned, “Ugh, I just want to sleep.” The three of them decided to try to fall asleep. With the TV blasting and Cordelia still being heard, it was impossible.

When they heard a string of louder, more pleasurable sounding moans followed by silence, they figured Cordelia and Michael would give it a rest and they could finally get some sleep. They were wrong.

The next morning, they all got ready and met Misty, Myrtle, Coco, and Mallory downstairs. They were going back to the Miami academy for more meetings. Coco saw how tired Madison, Zoe, and Queenie looked. “Why do you three look so exhausted?” she asked in the kindest way possible.

Zoe and Queenie shared a look before Zoe motioned toward Cordelia and Michael with her eyes. Coco’s expression changed, she seemed to understand. Madison rolled her eyes and decided to bitchily say, “We had to listen to four rounds of Cordy and Michael banging the fuck out of each other. We got no sleep until early this morning.”

Cordelia gave her a harsh look, “Do you have to act like that?”

Madison rudely replied, “Yes. Do you have to have orgasms within earshot?”

Cordelia looked at the others, “The Uber should be here soon. Let’s head outside.”

They sat through more meetings when they arrived at the academy. Michael sat in the living room and watched TV the whole time. After finally getting out of there in the early evening, Madison had somehow convinced everyone that they needed to stop at a bar and get some drinks. Because her weekend had been “terrible”.

Queenie had told her, “No getting drunk, bitch. I don’t want you puking in the hotel bathroom and have it reeking like your nasty ass.”

They went into a nearby bar and they all had a drink. The bar was more chill than they were expecting. One of the workers was going around giving out some kind of free drinks in shot glasses. The guy came over to their table and sat a glass down in front of Cordelia and sat another one down in front of Michael. “Drinks for the lovely couple,” he said with a wink.

They both drank it. It wasn’t like any alcohol either of them had ever tasted. Michael said, “That’s pretty good. What is it?”

The worker replied, “An aphrodisiac. It’s very strong. You might want to head home before it kicks in.” He gave them a shit-eating grin.

Madison exasperated, “Shit! There goes any hopes of sleeping tonight.”

Cordelia asked the worker, “Seriously?”

He was still grinning at them as he said, “Yeah. It’s the strongest I’ve ever seen.”

She gave him a cold look, “You would think you should tell people that before they drink it.”

He calmly said, “Hey, don’t get mad.”

Myrtle stood and said, “Let’s go, dears. Let’s head back to the hotel before anything crazy happens.”

Madison said, “Why don’t you trade rooms with me? I can sleep in the same bed as Swampy better than I can stand this crap again tonight.”

They all piled into another Uber, sitting in the same positions they did the other times. They were almost back to the hotel when Cordelia and Michael stated feeling the effects of the drink. It started with a shared side-eyed glance at each other and a sexual smirk thrown Michael's way. His hand caressed her knee. That touch made the sparks come alive.

They were making out with Myrtle and Misty just to Cordelia's left. They were never fond of public displays of affection. They had only been caught making out by the girls a handful of times since they had gotten married. On the flip side a few of the girls, mainly Madison and Queenie, would let them know that they could hear them having sex almost every night. Madison had once said to Cordelia, "At least we know you're not a prude, you just do it behind closed doors."

That drink had for sure been an aphrodisiac because now they were getting very hot and heavy surrounded by Cordelia's sister witches and a random Uber driver. It got so heated that they were both on the verge of panting.

Zoe giggled lightly at the situation. Beside her, Madison rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Great." When the driver turned and gave them a weird look, Myrtle said, "Cordelia." To the older witch this was like being with two teenagers. She knew Cordelia wouldn't do this if she wouldn't have been given that drink.

Myrtle’s voice helped Cordelia get control of herself and she broke the kiss. Michael tried to initiate another one, but Cordelia gently pushed him back and said, “Stop.” Behind them, Madison said, “Swampy, looks like we’re hanging out until you go to bed.”

Misty turned and replied, “Zoe and Queenie are more than welcome. I could do without seeing ya.”

In the hotel elevator, Michael wrapped his arms around Cordelia from behind. She let her hands rest on his arms as her body leaned back into his. She could tell that he was hard, and she was already ruining her panties.

When they got to the fourth floor, Zoe, Madison, and Queenie started in the same direction as the other witches. “We’ll be back in the room in a few hours,” Zoe told Cordelia. Madison smirked and added, “Try to get it out of your system by then.”

Cordelia and Michael got to their room. As soon as they were inside, they tore each other’s clothes off and ended up on the bed. The initial joining of their bodies just made both of them even more insatiable.

Michael fucked her until they both came. The orgasms were great. Although they both an unquenchable thirst for more. Michael laid down on his back and Cordelia gave him an enthusiastic blow job. She swallowed when he exploded and pulled away to say, “Mmm, I love it when you cum in my mouth.” They had sex for hours. Some of it was more on the gentle side, some of it was rougher.

Madison, Zoe, and Queenie walked toward the room. “Do you think they’re done?” Zoe asked. As they walked to the outside of the door, they could hear moans from Cordelia and grunts from Michael.

“Nope,” Queenie answered.

Madison bitchily said, “Jesus! They’ve been in here for hours. Are they going to fuck all night?”

“And their bed’s right beside this door too,” Queenie said.

“We’ll have to transmutate. I pulled the divider across before we left today so at least we won’t have to see it,” Zoe replied.

“Shit, I wish there was enough room left in the other room,” Queenie added.

The three of them transmutated to their side of the room, changed into their pajamas, and got into bed. They all knew they wouldn’t be sleeping. Queenie started to turn the TV on, then decided not to because it only added to the noises they all tried to tune out the night before.

Cordelia and Michael heard them shuffling around through their sex-craved haze. They knew they had come back, but they couldn’t bring themselves to stop. Cordelia was riding him just how she liked, and it was _sooo_ pleasurable. Michael shot deep inside her with a grunt. Seconds later her head fell back as she moaned through those sweet, sweet contractions.

The drink had kept Michael hard. In a quick, rough motion he thumped Cordelia onto the mattress on her back. The other girls heard the thump and Queenie said, “Damn, they’re really getting it in.” Zoe and she laughed at the absurdity. The lack of sleep made them find humor in the situation.

Madison, on the other hand, was still bratty and seemed grossed out by it. “It’s not funny you fucking pervs. It’s like an unwanted porno right beside us.”

Zoe laughed and told Queenie, “Poor Madison. She’s just mad she’s not getting any action.”

Madison heard. She replied, “Screw you. I could have any man I want.”

Queenie laughed again and said, “Sure, Hollywood.”

Michael gave it to Cordelia rough this time. Her grip on his biceps never loosened as he pounded her into the mattress. He was close, so he stuck his hand down and rubbed her clit for all it’s worth. His grunts picked up as her moans got more high-pitched. He came in her while her pussy was squeezing tightly around him.

They separated briefly to take a minute to catch their breath. Cordelia turned her back to him and stretched. She brought her arms back down and Michael scooted closer to her. He put an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, “What do you think about doing anal?”

Cordelia’s usual reaction would have been more negative. They had tried it a few times before and it didn’t go so well. It had ended up hurting her and she hadn’t liked it at all, causing Michael to stop after barely beginning.

Tonight, she was hornier than she’d ever been in her life. The idea intrigued her and turned her on. She turned her face and whispered back, “Will you be careful?”

He got so turned on at her reply, more than he already was. He figured she’d have said no. He said, “Yes, I’ll ease you into it with my fingers.”

“Ok, do it.”

She was already laying on her left side with her legs slightly bent up in front of her but together. It was sort of already the perfect position. Michael’s fingers pushed inside her pussy and thrusted a few times to get his fingers wet. She felt one of his fingers start easing into her butt.

She laid still and kept herself relaxed. Not long after, Michael had two fingers inside her, softly thrusting them. It was uncomfortable a couple of times. That only lasted a second or two. She was surprised to find that it actually felt good.

Michael whispered, “Does that hurt?”

“No, it feels good,” she whispered back.

Michael was getting even more excited. She never had such a positive reaction when they had messed around like this before. He knew he had to still be easy with her. “Are you ready for it?” he asked. He quickly added, “I have to stick it in your pussy first so it’ll be wet.”

She replied, “Ok.”

He eased his fingers out of her. She felt slight pain, but it quickly went away. She felt his dick slide in her pussy, and he thrusted a few times, much like he’d done with his fingers. He pulled out and started slowly easing it into her butt.

She kept her muscles relaxed and pushed out instead of clenching up. It helped her take it better. Michael got his whole length inside and paused with a groan. It felt so fucking good for him. He had to make sure she was ok too. “You doing ok?” he asked.

She was quiet for a second as she got used to the full feeling. Then, she said, “Yes. Go ahead.”

He slowly started easing part of the way out and pushing back in. Cordelia gripped at the sheet in front of her and her other hand bent up to clutch onto the pillow that her head was on. Considering her other experiences, she wasn’t expecting this to feel so _good_.

Michael got a little rougher with his thrusts. Cordelia made a noise and he asked, “Are you ok? I’m not hurting you, am I?” He saw her hand fisting the sheet and got worried.

“Keep going. You have no idea how good that feels.”

He groaned at her response. He let his mouth go to work sucking and nibbling all over her neck as he gradually got rougher. “ _Shit…Oh, God…_ ” she moaned. Michael was pleasantly surprised with how much she was enjoying it.

He left hickeys all over the side of her neck. He let his hand go from her hip to ease her legs apart enough so that he could play with her clit. He knew he was about to lose it and he wanted her to get off with him.

Cordelia’s response was immediate. Everything he was doing to her just felt so amazing. Moans spilled out one after the other. She felt Michael cumming in her and her back arched as she had a mind-blowing orgasm.

They were still for a minute until Michael carefully pulled out. Cordelia cautiously turned to her back. She felt some soreness. “That was great,” Michael said. She smiled and replied, “It really was.”

They cuddled for a while before they went to the bathroom and took a shower together. After getting out, Cordelia noticed the hickeys on her neck when she looked in the mirror. She got rid of the with her magic. They dried off, put on their pajamas, and went to bed.

Five minutes later, when they stayed quiet, Queenie said, “I think they’ve finally given it up for the night.”

“About time. We have to get up in three hours. I don’t know how the Hell Cordy’s going to be able to walk,” Madison said.

Queenie replied, “I’m pretty sure they did anal too. We kept asking her if he was hurting her at one point.” She giggled and Zoe joined her with a giggle of her own.

The next morning, everyone got dressed and met outside for the Uber. Mallory asked Zoe and Queenie, “How’d last night go?”

Madison spoke up and said, “Worse than you think. We’re almost positive Cordy not only fucked him repeatedly, but she also took it up the ass.”

Everyone except Zoe and Queenie looked at her with heir jaws dropped open. “Madison!” Cordelia said in a shocked voice.

Madison just rolled her eyes, “What? We couldn’t sleep for you. You didn’t deny it, so it must be true. I don’t know how the fuck you can still walk after all of that.” She gave Cordelia a bitchy smirk and then they all loaded into the Uber. 


End file.
